villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Reboot Series)
Ernst Stavro Blofeld '''(previously known as: '''Franz Oberhauser or simply Oberhauser) is the main antagonist of the 2015 24th James Bond film Spectre. He is portrayed by two-time Oscar-winner Christoph Waltz, who also portrayed Hans Landa, Mandrake and Bert Hanson. History Franz Oberhauser was the son of Hannes Oberhauser, and he knew James Bond as a child. When James Bond's parents died in a climbing accident, James was comforted and adopted by Hannes, who instructed his son to treat James like a brother. Franz grew to secretly scorn James, for unresolved reasons. At one point, Hannes and Franz were involved in an avalanche in which both of them were apparently killed. However, Franz survived and adopted the name Ernst Stavro Blofeld, his mother's maiden name. He is introduced in the film as the founding member and figurehead/supreme leader of the infamous criminal organization SPECTRE (Sp'ecial '''E'xecutive for 'C'ounter-intelligence, 'T'errorism, 'R'evenge and 'E'xtortion). Under his leadership, the organisation became an extremely powerful group that survived through it's complete anonymity to the world. Franz first appears, briefly, at the funeral of one of his assassins, and James partly spots him. He then appears at the SPECTRE meeting in Rome, where he exposes James Bond, who was eavesdropping on the meeting. James makes his escape after a car chase with Mr. Hinx, Oberhauser's henchman. Franz is encountered again in his Africa base. He reveals that he was behind the terrible things in James's life, excluding his parents' death. His organisation was secretly behind the actions of Le Chiffre, Vesper Lynd, Dominic Greene, Mr. White and Raoul Silva, and the Quantum organization. He then tortures Bond, emotionally tormenting him with the deaths of everyone he loves. He also attempts to wipe his memory, but Bond resists and escapes, blowing up the base and apparently killing Oberhauser - who fully adopts the name Blofeld. However, Blofeld escapes, but his face is hideously scarred (reminiscent of Donald Pleasence's incarnation in You Only Live Twice). Soon enough, James is captured by Blofeld's men and taken to the derelict ruins of the old MI6 headquarters. After James escapes their hands, he eventually finds Blofeld and shoots at him, only to have his bullets held at bay by the bullet proof glass. James approaches Blofeld, where he is greeted by his new scar on his face, to which he sarcastically exclaims. But Blofeld says that his "wound will heal, but not his". He then reveals that the building is elaborately rigged with explosives, but also that Dr. Swann is in the building somewhere, held prisoner and gives James two options: either die in the explosions trying to save Swann, or else save himself and allow Swann to die and have to live with the pain of the results. Blofeld then leaves in a helicopter and watches James try to save Swann. James succeeds and he and Swann escape with seconds to spare as the building explodes. Blofeld tries to escape, but Bond pursues him in a speedboat. After a climactic chase, Bond manages to bring Blofeld down to earth by shooting the helicopter's fuel tanks. He confronts Blofeld as the latter, critically injured, tries to escape, but Bond holds him at gunpoint. Blofeld maniacally demands that Bond shoots him, but Bond refuses, since he is out of bullets (Meaning that, if he had more bullets, he would have definitely shot the man). Blofeld is then arrested and incarcerated by the British Secret Service while Bond and Swann are gone. Personality Oberhauser was an unpredictable, dangerous and utterly ruthless megalomaniac of the most diabolical kind. He was unbelievably resourceful, and could access vast amounts of weaponry, technology, organisations and illegal activities - in other words, he was able to create and control SPECTRE. He was an exceptionally calm and reserved person and addressed any and all problems with an insidiously relaxed attitude, even if a gun was trained on him. He was also extremely intelligent, but in all of the worst ways. He was a master of psychological warfare, and could intimidate people with his very presence. His intelligence made him an unbelievable strategist, and enabled him to outwit practically any opponent. His genius made him farseeing and cunning to a fault, and he knew all of the details of his opponents' moves, right down to placing a bulletproof sheet of glass between him and James Bond in their final confrontation. Oberhauser was also intensely sadistic and malicious, describing himself to James Bond as '''the author of all your pain''. ''Throughout the film, he plays cruel and elaborate games with James's mind concerning his past, and the people he has lost his entire life - Vesper, M, his parents, etc. Oberhauser also possessed little self-preservation, despite his sophisticated manner. When finally held at gunpoint by 007, he confidently goaded his opponent to pull the trigger. Quotes Gallery File:Franz Oberhauser.jpg|Promotional image File:OberhauserShadow.png|Oberhauser presides the SPECTRE meeting File:OberhauserBond.png|Bond is brought before Oberhauser File:Spectre-filmszene-christoph-waltz-franz-oberhauser-cropped.jpg Trivia *This version of Blofeld differs from the original in that he has a closer connection to Bond, being his foster brother. *It was speculated before the film's release that Christoph Waltz was to play Blofeld, though that rumour was denied by Waltz. However, he does play Blofeld in the film. *His father, Hannes Oberhauser, first appeared in the short story Octopussy, as his death is the reason Bond gets involved in tracking down Dexter Smythe, the story's antagonist. Category:Titular Villains Category:007 Villains Category:Spy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Dictator Category:Sonokinetic Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Non-Action Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Family Murderer Category:Brother of hero Category:Siblings Category:Hypocrites Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Monomaniacs Category:Sociopaths Category:Misogynists Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil from the past Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Poisoner Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Friend of the hero Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Nihilists Category:Lover Stealers Category:Thief Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Archenemy Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Sadists Category:Mutilators Category:Kidnapper Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Warmonger Category:Warlords Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Muses Category:Bigger Bads Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cult Leaders Category:Anarchist Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Creator Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Bombers Category:Extortionists Category:Blackmailers Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:Necessary Evil Category:Trap Master Category:Master of Hero Category:Unseen Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Strategic Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Provoker Category:Rich Villains Category:Smugglers Category:Hijackers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Faceless Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Incriminators Category:Liars Category:Aristocrats Category:Leader Category:Fearmongers Category:Man-Hunters Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Obsessed Category:Extremists Category:Charismatic villain Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Outright Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Mastermind Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Archetypes Category:Slavedrivers Category:Polluters Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Crackers Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Master Orator Category:The Heavy Category:Frauds Category:Spree-Killers Category:Defilers Category:Brainwashers Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Torturer Category:Dark Messiah Category:Elitist Category:Evil Ruler Category:Abusers Category:Dark Lord Category:Oppressors Category:Military Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Gadgeteers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Egomaniacs Category:Envious Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes Category:Sadomasochists Category:Complete Monster